


Stick To Your Guns

by Kabella



Series: The Kiss [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drugs, Hotel, M/M, Mornings, Overwhelmed, Terrorcest - Freeform, Willpower, interruptions, way too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Nikki is being a stickler. Tommy is ready to bust. Someone has to give.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Stick To Your Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Last one.
> 
> Again, not my best. But nearly lost this one from my files during a power loss and freaked out, so here's what I was whining about. 
> 
> ‐--------------

There a pounding on the little door. Nikki picks up his head, still sleepy, and can barely remember where he is. The door is forced open, and it’s Vince barking at him and Tommy, who’s still asleep, about what they want for breakfast.

“Shit, I don’t know. Just get us whatever everyone else is having, and coffee please,” Nikki whines. Plopping his head back down on the pillow.

“I don’t know what you’re all grumpy about. You had the most comfortable bed last night,” Vince says, before closing the door; unfazed by Tommy and Nikki in bed together. They were clothed and it’s not an unusal for them.

Nikki shuts his eyes again, willing to just fall back to sleep. He likes when Tommy is next to him. He’d like to have him in bed under the sheets, but he’s leaving that up to the drummer. Right now, he loops his fingers in Tommy’s hair, and just carresses the tresses, as they lie quietly. The bus is stopped. He’s not sure if they’re at their destination or just a pitstop. Voices can be heard beyond the door. He’s not sure what time it is. It must be morning, evidenced by the brightness illuminating behind the window shades, but is it like 7am or 10am? Whatever it is, it feels too early, and he feels too comfy to get out of bed right now.

Tommy stirs, turning towards Nikki. “We’re stopped. Where are we?” Tommy yawns out.

“Beats me,” Nikki replies eyes still closed.

Tommy turns himself around in bed to completely face Nikki. “I can lay here all day. I didn’t sleep too well last night.”

“No? I did.”

“Just too much thinking, I guess,” Tommy sighs.

“About what.”

“Guess, dummy.”

Nikki just laughs, with a grin on his face, eyes still closed.

“I wanted more. I’m aching, Nikki.”

The bass player finally opens his eyes, and props himself up on an elbow. “Tell me when you dump her,” Nikki replies, getting himself out of bed by brushing himself seductively over Tommy’s body while grinning.

“Nikki stop. You accused me of being a tease, but that’s exactly what you’re doing right now.”

“You’re no fun,” Nikki says, getting on his feet to stretch. He pulls a bindle out of a deep pocket. He looks for a place to lay a line out. There are none. He just digs his pinky finger in to snort a little up his nose. “Tom?” Nikki says, showing him the bindle of coke.

“Later. And you’re wrong. I’m lots of fun. But, for the first time in your life you’re choosing to stick to some sort of moral high ground when it comes to fucking around, and it’s at the most inconvenient of times for me.”

“I’ve always had morals.”

“Right, Sixx. Let me think about my girlfriend for about 3 seconds before I cheat on her.”

“OK. So you have a point about the morals, but what’s between us isn’t about morals, it’s protecting what we have. Ever see me in a jealous rage?”

“No, but it sounds kinky.”

“It’s most definitely not kinky. Think more along the lines of asshole and fear.”

  
“Come on, Nikki. You’re killing me here.”

“Now that sounds kind of kinky,” Nikki says raising his eyebrows, backed up against the little door.

“What? Me dying?”

“Well, maybe near death. Or maybe just begging for mercy.”

“Like I am now. Come on, Nik. Just… fuck!… just let me at least jerk off or something with you standing there,” Tommy pleads, putting his hand down his own pants.

“That’s gonna make me want to jerk off too.”

“Great, man. We don’t have to fucking touch each other and I can get off watching you get off. And why do I feel like I’m back to being 15 years old?”

“Did you want to fuck guys when you were 15 years old?”

“Don’t ask me that. I don’t know what I wanted. I just know what I want now.”

“Then what’s the problem? Why are you hanging onto her?”   
  


“Because I fucking like her, and she’s beautiful. Come on, Nikki,” Tommy whines, near a breaking point.

Suddenly there’s a pounding on the door. “Get your asses out here! Breakfast and quick pre-tour meeting!” Mick hollers from the other side of the door.

“Well, fuck. We gotta go, Nikki says, with a smirk.

Tommy sighs. “How the fuck are you able to just stand there and resist?”

“A little secret….. Drugs….. The desensitize me,” Nikki says stepping out.

“Fucking douche and his drugs,” Tommy says under his breath. He follows out the door, but has to make a pitstop in the bus bathroom. 

“Come on, Tom! We’re fucking waiting for you!” Vince snarls.

“I need a few minutes! Is that OK with you!?” Tommy snaps back, slamming the door shut.

Nikki is amused, figuring Tommy’s going in there for release.

\--------------------------

The bus was on location. There will be a show tomorrow night. The stage crew will prepare the set for the first show, and sound checks will be done tomorrow. The band has the rest of the day and the night off, and will be staying in a hotel tonight.

“Nik, what’s your plans for tonight?” Tommy asks, sitting on the empty tour bus, as the hotel rooms aren’t ready yet.

“I dunno. Maybe a trip to a club. Maybe bring someone back to my room. An assortment of drugs and drinks will be on the menu.”

“How about you fuck all that and we party in my hotel room?”

“Why, to torture yourself?”

“You’re a fucking prude, you know? I can’t believe that I’m saying that about Nikki Sixx.”

“Seriously, bro. I don’t want to get involved only to have you turn your back on me when that girl comes around. It’s going to piss me off, and then we’re going to have problems going forward.”

“I know, dude. But, I’ll challenge you with this. What if I get rid of the girl, and then we get to know each other, and then what? We never date anyone else? You know we can’t be open with our desires. Why can’t we just have fun, and leave emotions out?”

“I’m gonna stick to my guns on this, T.”

Tommy sighs. He sits spread across the bus seat, placing his legs in Nikki’s lap. “I don’t want to break up with her. I really like her, Nik. And I feel like we can have a future together.”

“OK. Then nothing changes with us. We just carry on as we always have.”

“And you’re OK with that?”

“Yup.”

“Aren’t you curious? We can make each other feel really good. Imagine…. This whole fucking tour, almost every night.”

“Tom, stop.”

“Why? Because it makes you horny to think about it?”

“I don’t know. Let me just think about things,” Nikki huffs.

“You don’t know if you’re horny for me or not?”

“Gimme me a break. That’s not what I mean,” Nikki says, absent-mindedly stroking Tommy’s legs.

“While I appreciate your line of thinking, it’s not exactly logical in what we want to do or be with each other. I just think that we can do we want to do behind closed doors. It will be our thing. Believe me, Nik, I would never do any to hurt you. Actually, I take that back. I might hurt you physically, but I would never do anything to hurt your heart. Love you too much, man.”

“I told you that I think about it,” Nikki says, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes.

“Nikki, can I share something with you?”

“What’s up?”

“You gonna listen, or you gonna sleep?”

“I’m awake,” Nikki says, picking his head back up.

“I got a little thing for you. I have for a long time. Really, kind of more than just a thing. I have feelings for you.”

“I’m aware of that, thus all this talking.”

“Yes, sexual feelings, Nikki. But more than that. I fucking think about you all of the time. You’re my favorite person to spend time with. The feelings have always been there and they’re not going away. And yes, I like Heather. I think that maybe someday I can fall in love with her, and then I’ll love two.”

“Come on, Tom. You don’t mean that love garbage.”

“It’s not garbage, and I do. And I hope that I didn’t just fuck things up between again. But it’s the truth, and now you know. It’s been a while, Nikki, that I’ve felt that way for you, so nothing is really different. OK? So, just trust me. I won’t hurt you, and everything I want to do with you is because I’m just crazy about you.”

Nikki doesn’t respond right away, and a few moments later their road manager gets on the bus.

“Hey tarts, the rooms are ready. Cleaning staff needs to come on board and clean up the mess that all of you managed to create in the 18 hours that you’ve been on this bus.”

“Come on, T. Let’s go,” Nikki smiles.

The pair go inside the hotel, and get their keys at the front desk, knapsacks in tow.

Standing outside Tommy’s hotel room door. “Lemme take care of a few things in my own room. I’ll come back in about 15 minutes. OK?”

“OK,” Tommy says, looking confused.

Tommy goes into his room and closes the door. He’s curious what Nikki’s motives are. He never responded to the last thing that he said to him on the bus. So, that leaves him to question is he just coming over to hang out, as usual; sticking to his guns, or is he rethinking his stance. One thing that seems certain is he’s not upset by what was said, otherwise he probably wouldn’t be making plans to come back to the room.

About 25 minutes later, a knock comes on the door. It’s Nikki with a bottle of Jack in his hand. “Sorry it took longer than I said, I had to wait for someone to come back from the store for this,” Nikki says, holding the bottle of whiskey up by the neck.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stand me up.”

“Why would I do that?” Nikki smirks.

“I can think of about a dozen reasons. You never responded to the last thing that I said to you on the bus.”

“I guess I didn’t. So, maybe I should tell you what I’ve been thinking about that.”

Tommy shrugs, “I’m all ears.”

“That’s too bad, because I’m all lips,” Nikki says, with a sly grin.

“What?”

Nikki puts the bottle down, and take Tommy in his arms to kiss. Tommy reponds by backing Nikki up against the wall. They lock lips, kissing passionately for about a minute.

“Wanna come on my bed,” Tommy asks, out of breath.

Nikki answers that question by pushng Tommy towards the bed. Once there, the drummer sits and slides himself further towards the center to lie back. Nikki climbs on the bed, next to Tommy, not directly on top of him, to continue kissing.

After another minute, Nikki moves off of Tommy’s lips onto his neck.

“Oh my god, Nikki…. Yes baby.”

Nikki stratigically sucks on various places on the drummer’s neck with the intent to leave marks.

“Nik, how far do you want to go,” Tommy asks, as his eyes are nearly rolling back in his head.

“We’ll see.”

“Climb on top of me. Please,” Tommy gasps.

Nikki fulfills Tommy’s plea; the drummer spreading his legs open for the bassist to place himself in between them.

Tommy moans, now feeling Nikki’s erection pressing up against his own.

Nikki is gasping to, as he continues to snack on Tommy’s neck and lips.

“Don’t stop what you’re doing,” Tommy says, breathless.

Nikki is moaning and stiffens himself up for a few seconds. He props himself up on his elbows, panting.

“Fuck!” the bassist says, dropping his head.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something.”

“No, Tom. Fuck,” Nikki says, still trying to catch his breath.

“Nik?”

“I can’t believe it, Tom. I just...,” Nikki takes some deep breaths. “I just came,” Nikki says, dropping his head.

Tommy busts out laughing. “Are you fucking kidding me??!! What are you 14 years old?!”

“Well if you weren’t so fucking seductive and telling me what to do, maybe I would have lasted longer.”

“You couldn’t have lasted any shorter. That’s for sure. Our clothes are still on for fuck’s sake,” Tommy chokes out, nearly in tears from laughing.

Nikki has moved himself off of Tommy, is lying on his side, and looking dejected.

“It’s a good thing that I’m still raring to go, and it’s most unfortunately that I think you might need to remove your pants to get cleaned up. I’ll happy to help you with that.”

Nikki turns onto his back, turning his expression back to a smile, “Help yourself, then.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Tommy says, taking hold of the elastic band on Nikki’s sweats pants, which he conveniently changed into before coming over.

Tommy forces Nikki pants down, and literally has his breath taken away. “Oh my god, Nikki,” he says, flinging Nikki’s pants across the room. He rubs his hands directly on the creases between Nikki’s thighs and groin. “Oh my god,” Tommy’s voice stutters. Tommy is panting, as he lowers his face in between Nikki’s thighs.

“Tom, are you crying over my limp useless dick?” Nikki inquires. “You’ve seen it before.”

“Nikki, it’s never been for me before. And it’s not useless. Nothing on you is useless,” Tommy says, starting to “clean” the bass player up with his tongue.

“You mock me for cumming way too early, so I’ll mock you for crying over my pathetic mess down there.”

“Don’t care. You’re beautiful, Nikki,” Tommy mumbles, continuing with his tongue.

“Come back up here,” Nikki requests.

Tommy picks his head. “I’m busy.”

“Come here.”

Tommy sighs, then scrambles on top of Nikki. “That’s better. Believe me. I’d like that a lot more if I wasn’t spent already. Maybe later…… but just wondering now what your plans are to make use of your erection.”

“Really?” Tommy says with a big grin.

“Show me what you can do with it.”

“Oh my god. Can’t wait, Nikki. Been waiting for this day for the longest time. Probably my #1 fantasy.”

“Me too. I’m ready to just make this our thing. OK?” Nikki smiles.

“Love that you came to that decision. I just have one thing to say to you before revving up,” Tommy says, reconnecting his lips to Nikki’s. He breaks for air and pants, “Heather who.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the last story. I might do one more one-shot for Running Wild In the Night. 
> 
> I may not be posting much here for awhile, as I'll be working on my Wattpad book. I'll try to get something up, every now and then. And I'll be reading here as well.
> 
> If you're on Wattpad, find me at Kajomon. I have 5 Terrorcest books uploaded there:
> 
> All In the Name Of...  
> Feelgood   
> Don't Go Away Mad  
> Merry-Go-Round 
> 
> *These 4 are all related. Merry-Go-Round is the oddball though, as a choose-your-own adventure book. I'm starting work on the 2nd half of the book. First half is uploaded.
> 
> I also have a book the I titled Endurance, but that's all been posted here in a scattered way. I just put it all in order as a book on WP.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
